


First Impressions

by HyperactivePuppy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxious Keith (Voltron), Caretaker Lance, Crying Keith (Voltron), Crying Lance (Voltron), Cute Kids, Embarrassed Keith (Voltron), Food Poisoning, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance's niece is adorable, M/M, Sick Keith (Voltron), Sickfic, Sleepy Keith (Voltron), Vomiting, and its adorable, diarrhoea, just mentioned, keith purrs, klance fluff, nothing graphic, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperactivePuppy/pseuds/HyperactivePuppy
Summary: After the war, Lance's mum invites Keith over to meet the family. But what should have been a happy family gathering turns into a nightmare when Keith gets violently ill from food poisoning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to Jyoshamatsu for all of your help with this fic! We came up with the idea together so all of the credit for plot and ideas goes to her as well! <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Warnings: graphic vomit

Keith was nervous. He was actually shaking when he got out of the car to meet Lance’s family. Technically this wasn’t the first time he’d met them, but it was the first time since Lance told them they were dating and that made the whole thing so much scarier. Plus, it was at Lance’s house.

Things had calmed down after the war and earth was getting back to normal slowly but surely. Lance had finally told his family about them being together and his mum had immediately invited Keith over for dinner. Of course, the _whole_  family was going to be there. And Lance had a big family. 

“Come on, Keith. Mama loves you! It’ll be fine!” Lance called as they walked up the driveway. 

Keith huffed out a sigh, shoving his hands into his pockets. “She’s barely met me. And you’re her son so she’s gonna be really protective over who you’re dating…”

Lance raised an eyebrow at Keith. “Hm... Good thing I have the best boyfriend in the world then!” He wrapped an arm around Keith, tilting his head to kiss him lightly. “But seriously, Keith. You’re gonna be fine.”

“Keith!!!” Nadia came dashing into the room, throwing herself at the former red paladin. “You came!” She looked from Lance to Keith, eyes shining with excitement. “Are you and Lance dating? Are you gonna kiss? Can I call you Uncle Keith?!”

Lance chuckled, patting his niece on the shoulder. “Calm down. Give the questions a rest for a minute. Keith can’t answer more than one at a time.”

Keith gulped, staring at the little girl in shock. “Ah...hi.” He smiled, trying not to look too nervous. 

“Hi!!” Nadia grinned. “Do you wanna drink? Sylvio and I made punch. Come on!” She grabbed both of their hands and dragged them through the house and into the living room.

The little girl ran off and returned moments later with two brimming cups of punch. “I got you Frozen glasses ‘cause they’re my special ones and you’re special.” She grinned up at them. 

Keith couldn’t help but smile at that. “Wow...Thank you. I’m very honoured.”

Nadia beamed. She climbed onto the couch next to Keith and badgered him with questions until they were all called into the dining room for dinner.

The food was delicious, but Keith had a hard time eating. His stomach was unsettled and he’d been feeling a bit queasy since he got there. He put it off as nerves, forcing himself to eat anyway. It would be rude not to eat when Lance’s mum had gone to so much trouble cooking the meal.

Halfway through the meal, Keith was feeling more than a little queasy. His stomach gurgled unpleasantly and he felt bloated and uncomfortable. Waves of heat crawled under his skin, burning through from his stomach. The angry organ lurched and he felt sweat break out on his forehead. 

He swallowed, trying not to breathe through his nose. The smells wafting up from the table made his stomach churn, bile crawling up his throat. Panic clenched his heart. He couldn’t get sick here. Not now. He needed to make a good impression but he felt so sick he couldn’t even talk. 

Lance’s mum asked him a question, but the words got lost on their way to his ears and when he opened his mouth to reply, a rush of air came out instead. He blushed deep red. “Sorry. ‘M sorry. I…” A rush of nausea hit him full force and he almost gagged right there, but he managed to swallow it down. He shoved his chair back and stood on shaky legs. 

“Bathroom,” he mumbled and walked calmly towards the hall. His stomach was screaming at him to run, but he couldn’t act suspicious. 

Lance’s mum frowned. “He okay?”

Lance smiled. Keith probably just got a little overwhelmed with the whole thing. It was a lot meeting so many new people, especially your boyfriend’s family. “Yeah,” he said, nodding. “He probably just needs a minute.” His mum knew about Keith’s anxiety. She would understand.

* * *

 

Keith stumbled into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He shuddered, groaning. He just felt so sick. His stomach ached and throbbed and the nausea was so intense he could barely breathe. 

He lowered himself down next to the toilet, curling up his legs underneath him. Another burp rolled off his tongue and he leaned forward, gagging over the water. He stayed like that for ten minutes, gagging and retching and spitting, but all that came up was a little bit of bile and mouthfuls of spit.  

“No. Please,” he whispered, voice breaking. He needed to get back to the dinner. The others would notice he was gone and they would worry. And he couldn’t let them see him like this. But his stomach was still convulsing.

He wrapped an arm around his stomach, pressing a shaking hand against the warm skin. Stabs of pain shot through the organ and he whimpered, tears rising unbidden. His stomach gave a violent heave and he lurched forward, grabbing at the toilet. His mouth hung open, drool dripping down into the water. He coughed and heaved again, spitting. 

This wasn’t fair. He was supposed to be strong and calm and collected. He had to make a good impression. And now he was at Lance’s house, in the bathroom, so sick he could barely think straight. 

Keith started to cry, his whole body shaking with the force of his sobs. He just wanted to go home. This was horrible. And he was trapped. There was nothing he could do. Eventually one of them would realise how long he’d been gone and come to check on him.

As if on cue, a knock echoed through the bathroom, followed by Lance’s concerned voice. “Keith, you okay, Baby?” 

Keith opened his mouth to tell him he was fine, but a sharp sob beat the words out of his mouth. 

“Keith?” Lance sounded really worried now. A pause, then, “Can I come in?”

Keith shook his head, then realised Lance couldn’t see him. “N-no,” he called shakily.  

“Keith, what’s wrong? Are you crying?” Keith sounded really upset. He couldn’t imagine what could have happened for Keith to get so upset so quickly, but he wanted to help his boyfriend.

“Ke-” he started to say but was cut off by a sharp burp, followed by what sounded like gagging. Oh god...was Keith throwing up?

“Keith, are you sick?” he called.

Keith sobbed, laying his head on the toilet seat. There was no use hiding it anymore. Lance knew. “I don’ know,” he called miserably through the door. “I’m not…*hulpp* feeling very well.” 

Lance didn't wait a second longer. As soon as he heard Keith’s strained response, he pushed open the door and slipped into the bathroom.

“Oh, Babe…” he crooned, dropping to his knees next to Keith. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders, rubbing the tense muscles in gentle circles.

“‘M sorry,” Keith whispered, voice thick with tears. “I just...I just feel really sick, Lance.” He coughed, lunging for the toilet, but still nothing came up. “And I can’t. Th-throw up. But my stomach hurts so much.” He broke off, sniffing. 

Lance’s heart shattered. “Shh… it’s okay. Just take a couple deep breaths. You’ve got yourself all worked up.” He rubbed up and down Keith’s shaking back, humming gently.

After a few minutes, Keith started to calm down, his desperate sobs settling until they were just small sniffles.

“Here.” Lance grabbed a couple of tissues from the box on the counter and handed them to Keith. “Do you want to maybe go cuddle on the couch upstairs for a bit?” he suggested.

Keith nodded, blowing his nose and throwing the used tissues into the toilet. As much as he didn’t think it was a good idea to leave the bathroom, he wanted the comfort from Lance right now. 

“Alright, let’s get you up.” Lance wrapped his arm around Keith and hauled him up. He helped him out of the bathroom, up the stairs, and into the living area upstairs. 

“Alright, I’m just gonna go grab a blanket,” Lance said as he helped Keith sit down on the couch. 

Keith nodded, curling into himself. 

Lance returned moments later with several large fleece blankets. He sat down next to Keith and pulled his boyfriend into his lap. Then he lay the blanket over him and tucked it up to his chin.

Keith let out a shuddery sigh, cuddling into Lance. Despite what most believed, he could be very cuddly, but only with very special people.  

“When did you start feeling sick?” Lance asked gently. He reached under the blanket and started massaging Keith’s stomach, rubbing in gentle circles.

“Nnnng...I don’t know. Felt kinda weird after eating,” Keith said. He shifted, groaning at Lance’s touch. He loved his boyfriend’s massages, but his stomach just hurt _so_ much.

Lance sighed, carding his fingers through Keith’s sweaty hair. It had grown longer since they got back to earth and though he wouldn't admit it, he loved it. Keith’s hair was soft. There was nothing more soothing than running his fingers through the dark, silky strands. Keith seemed to enjoy it too. He melted into Lance, chest rumbling with what could only be described as a purr. 

Lance chuckled. He remembered the first time his boyfriend had made that noise. Or at least the first time he heard it. Keith had fallen asleep in the common room on the castle, a very rare occurrence for the red paladin. Lance was drawn in by the strange noise emanating from his sleeping companion, and when he realised why the sound was familiar he was overcome by cuteness.  

Keith had then woken up and proceeded to scream at him until he left, but the memory was still good. Now though, Keith was awake and miserable, breathy sighs turning to groans as he shifted to try and find a somewhat comfortable position that didn’t aggravate his already upset stomach.

“You okay, Babe?” Lance asked softly, pausing his gentle stroking of Keith’s hair.

“Nnnn I dunno,” Keith mumbled. “Hurts.” He winced, wrapping an arm around his stomach. “Think it’s...a bit too much.” 

Lance pulled his hand back immediately, moving it to Keith’s shoulders rather than his stomach. He must be in a lot of pain.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Lance gently massaging Keith’s back and shoulders. 

Keith shifted again, pressing his nose into his boyfriend’s shirt. “nnn...Lance?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t...I feel…” He swallowed, shuddering. “I feel really nauseous.”

“Oh Keith…” Lance brushed his hand through his boyfriend’s hair, sighing softly. “Do you want to try going to the bathroom?”

“Tried that,” Keith said miserably. “Don’t think… ‘m gonna throw up. Just, don’t feel good.” He let out a shuddery sigh, curling into Lance.

“Do you want me to try rubbing your stomach again?” Lance offered. “It might help with the pain.”

Keith shrugged. At this point, he was willing to try anything, even if the massage didn’t help before. “Kay,” he agreed finally, rolling over a little so Lance could reach his stomach. 

Lance slid his hand under his boyfriend’s shirt and rubbed in smooth circles, applying gentle pressure. 

Keith let out a breathy burp, grimacing in pain. “Lance...I thin-” *Hrrrp*

“It’s okay. You don’t have to feel embarrassed. Burping might help your stomach feel a little better. 

“No, I—” Keith broke off as his stomach contracted violently, sending a rush of partially digested food up his throat. 

Lance jerked back, shocked as the slimy vomit covered his lap and dripped down his legs. “Shit, Keith.” He grabbed his boyfriend’s shoulders, manoeuvring him into a more upright position so he could lean over the side of the couch. 

Keith gasped, mouth hanging open. “‘M sorry. I didn’t mean—”

“Shh, it’s okay, Baby,” Lance reassured, giving Keith’s shoulders a gentle squeeze. He tried to keep up a calm facade, but inside he was panicking. Keith was so sick and he didn't know what to do. He was leaning over the couch now, swaying as he dry heaved fruitlessly.

“Okay, hold on, I’m just gonna go grab a bucket…” He tried to move Keith off his lap, but his boyfriend whimpered and grabbed his arm. 

“Don’ leave. Please.” 

Shit. Keith, asking him to stay? When he was sick? That in itself was a very bad sign.

“Okay, okay. I’m not leaving. I promise.”

Keith groaned, face scrunching up. His nose quivered and he squeezed his eyes closed, then bent over and sneezed violently into his cupped hands. “Ngggg…” He groaned, sniffing wetly, fist pressed to his nose. “I do—” He broke off with another violent sneeze, this one sending him jolting forward. 

“Lance ‘m gonna--” He clamped a hand over his mouth, screwing his eyes shut in concentration. His stomach gave a violent heave, just as another sneeze built up. Vomit rushed up, spilling into his cupped hands and sliding down his wrists. He whimpered and pressed his fingers over his mouth, body jerking forward with a violent sneeze. 

Vomit sprayed everywhere. The splashback from his hands hit Keith in the face, splattering his hair with sick. The rest sprayed over Lance, coating him in foul liquid. 

A shudder went through him as Keith began to cry, sobbing into his hands. “I’m s-so sorry. Lance ‘m sorry.” His body shook with violent shivers, quaking against Lance’s hold.

Not being disgusted by this was impossible, Lance was sure of it. But regardless, he was determined to help his boyfriend. Keith was so miserable. It was scary. He didn’t know what could have made his boyfriend so violently ill in such a short amount of time, but whatever it was, he was going to help Keith get through it.

“It’s okay, babe. You couldn’t help it. You’re really sick.” Lance ran his fingers through Keith’s hair, pulling the unruly strands back. They were coated in sick and the slimy texture made him shudder, but he swallowed down his disgust. Keith needed him.

He lay a hand on Keith’s trembling back, using his other arm to brace him so he didn’t tumble off the couch into the puddle of sick on the carpet. His mind raced out of control, trying to think of something, anything he could do to help Keith. But all he could really do now was give as much comfort as he could. Once Keith stopped throwing up, he could help him get cleaned up and into bed. 

For now he’d just hold him upright and keep him steady.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith continues to get sick and locks himself in the bathroom. Lance panics when he won't let him in and goes to get his mum's help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: vomit and mentions of diarrhoea but nothing graphic. The vomiting, however, is graphic ;)

Keith didn’t calm down after a few minutes. He sat shaking in Lance’s arms, leaning over the side of the couch. His breath came in short panting gasps, signalling he was nowhere near done getting sick.

Lance’s hand continued to rub up and down his back, but that just made him feel even more embarrassed and guilty for throwing up on his boyfriend’s carpet. And couch. And all over him.

Keith took a shuddery breath, wincing as his stomach gave a loud gurgle. Pain spasmed through his gut, causing his insides to cramp uncomfortably. A sense of dread washed over him, bringing with it a cold sweat.

“Um...Lance? I—hkk...I have to. I need...bathroom.” He couldn’t meet his boyfriend’s eyes. Hot embarrassment crept up his cheeks, but the situation was too urgent not to say something. He needed to speak up or risk an even bigger mess. No. He wasn’t even going to think about that.

To his absolute horror, Lance didn’t seem to catch on. “Keith, Babe, you just puked all over yourself and the couch. And you’re still not feeling good. Don’t worry about trying to get to the bathroom now, it’s okay. I can just go grab a bucket or something if you need to throw up again.”

Keith shook his head, almost in tears. Why didn’t Lance get it? Cramps seared through his gut and he doubled over, hugging his stomach. “No I... I need the bathroom,” he gulped out, voice breathless and weak.

“Keith, it’s okay,” Lance reassured. “If you’re gonna get sick just lean over. S’not like the floor hasn’t been puked on already.” Jokes to lighten the mood. That was Lance’s way.

Keith sobbed, stomach letting out a loud, gurgling rumble. “Lance. S’not...my...my stomach. I need—” He broke off, curling into himself, face white and drenched in sweat.

All of the colour slunk from Lance’s face as the meaning of Keith’s words finally sunk in. “Oh. Oh god...Okay. Um...yeah.” 

Before Lance had a chance to answer, Keith got up shakily, stabilising himself against the side of the couch. He shuffled over to the upstairs bathroom, eyes trained on the floor, not meeting Lance’s gaze. He was beyond embarrassed.

As soon as he sat down, he regretted not asking Lance for a bucket or something. His stomach was not done with him yet, heaving up a rush of liquidy vomit over his legs and the bathroom floor. He started to cry, shoulders shaking as his stomach gurgled and sloshed and his gut spasmed. He couldn’t remember ever being this sick. And at Lance’s house no less...He couldn’t think of anything more mortifying.

* * *

 

Lance hovered awkwardly by the bathroom door, wincing at the sound of Keith throwing up. His boyfriend was sobbing, a heart wrenching, miserable sound that almost brought Lance to tears. After a moment of listening helplessly to the sounds of his boyfriend getting violently sick, Lance knocked softly on the bathroom door.

“Keith, Babe...do you...do you need anything?” he called tentatively.

He was answered by a sob, followed by a particularly violent retch. “N-no. Please. Please go away, Lance. I-I’m so sorry.”

Lance’s heart broke at the strained panic in his boyfriend’s voice. “Keith, it’s okay. Everyone gets sick. You don’t have to be embarrassed. I’m just...I’m worried. Please let me in.”

“No!” Keith sobbed, groaning in pain. “Please. Just...leave me alone.”

Lance didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t just leave Keith when he was so sick. And he was getting really scared. This was more than anxiety sick. Keith was really really sick and there was nothing he could do because his boyfriend had locked himself in the bathroom.

After a few more agonising minutes of standing outside the bathroom door, listening to Keith cry, Lance gave up and ran downstairs. He couldn’t do this alone. He needed help. Keith needed help.

The rest of the family were still at the dinner table, talking animatedly as they finished the rest of their meal.

Lance hesitated in the doorway, not wanting to interrupt. 

His mum noticed immediately, frowning in concern. “Lance? Is everything okay?”

“Um...yeah...actually...can you come upstairs for a minute, Mama? Keith’s um...he’s not feeling very well.” That was a huge understatement but he didn’t want to draw more attention to the situation than he had to. He knew Keith would be mortified if they knew.

“Of course.” She got to her feet, making her way to Lance in three easy strides. 

Once they were out of earshot of the others, she turned to her son, frowning in concern. “What happened, Sweetie? Is Keith alright?”

Lance took one look at her concerned expression and broke down. “I-I don’t know. He’s really sick. I don’t...I don’t know what to do. He locked himself in the bathroom and he keeps throwing up and he’s really sick, Mama.” All the words came out in a rush, jumbled together by the tears that now found their way down Lance’s cheeks.

His mum wrapped him into a hug, kissing the top of his head. “Shh, calm down, Honey. It will be okay. Can you show me where he is?”

Lance nodded. He led his mum to the hallway bathroom, stopping a few feet away from the door. 

She stepped forward in front of her son and knocked softly on the door. “Keith, dear, its Mrs. Mcclain. Lance said you aren’t feeling well...Do you need anything?”

A choked sob echoed through the small bathroom, followed by another sharp retch. “No,” came Keith’s shaky voice. “Just...just need a minute.” There was a pause and then, “Lance?”

“Yeah Keith?” Lance was immediately at the door, pressing his ear against the wooden frame. 

“Can you...um...can you get me a t-towel or something?” Keith’s voice was shaky and weak. “A-and... some. Some new...clothes?” 

The last part was so soft, Lance barely heard it. “Yeah, of course,” he called back, stomach clenching at the words. 

He turned back to his mum. “Mama, can you, um, get some towels please?”

“Of course, dear.”

Lance watched his mum leave before turning back to the bathroom door. “Okay, hold on, Babe. I’ll be back in a minute.”

He selected a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt for Keith from his room and hurried back to the bathroom. His mum had left a pile of towels by the door. Perfect. He knew Keith would never let him in if his mum was there.

“Um, Keith? I got the stuff...can I come in?”

There was a pause, punctuated by a shaky sob. “Y-yeah.”

Lance swallowed his fear and pushed open the bathroom door. A rush of foul air hit him, making him gag. He pressed a hand to his mouth, grimacing.

Keith was sitting on the toilet, shaking. He was hunched over, drooling into a puddle of sick that covered the tiled floor. His hair fell into his eyes and around his mouth, sticking to his cheek with strings of bile. He was hunched so far over, Lance couldn’t see his face, but it was clear he was crying from the way his shoulders shook. 

“Oh, baby…” he crooned, ignoring the sick splattered across the floor and going straight to his boyfriend’s side. 

“I—I’m sorry,” Keith whimpered, burying his face in his hands. “I-I didn’t know what to do. I th-thought. I didn’t h-have a bucket and I still needed to—”

“Shh,” Lance cut him off. “It’s okay. It’s okay.” He repeated the words, hoping somehow that would give them more strength. He didn’t know how to help Keith. It wasn’t like he had never been around sick people. He had enough siblings to be used to bodily fluids. But Keith just looked so miserable…

 _Stop it_ , he told himself, shaking his head to clear away the worrying thoughts. First step was to get Keith cleaned up. A shower was definitely in order.

Taking a deep breath, Lance stepped forward, opening the shower curtain and turning on the water. Then he turned to Keith. “Think you can stand?” 

Keith nodded, pushing himself up on shaky legs. He didn’t meet Lance’s eyes, gaze trained on the floor. 

“Alright, let’s get you in the shower and cleaned up.” Lance tried to keep his voice calm and cheerful. This was obviously a horribly embarrassing situation for Keith and he wanted to try and assure his boyfriend that he didn’t care or judge in the least bit. 

Keith hesitated, biting his lip. “Don’ wanna take my clothes off,” he mumbled, so quiet Lance could barely catch the words. 

He sighed. “Keith, come on… it’s just me.”

Another shake of the head. “I c-can’t.” 

Lance sighed again. Alright, shower with clothes it was then. He steered his boyfriend under the spray and did his best to clean him off. His hair was the worst, caked and coated in slimy vomit. Lance squeezed a healthy portion of coconut shampoo onto his hand and worked the soap through his boyfriend’s hair. He felt Keith relax under his touch and smiled a little. 

By the time Lance rinsed the soap out of his hair, Keith had relaxed somewhat. He took the opportunity to tug the shirt off his boyfriend and when he was met with no resistance, he peeled the rest of his clothes off as well. 

Shower done, Lance steered Keith over to the bathtub and helped him sit down on the edge while he grabbed one of the towels his mum had brought. Keith was shivering again, so Lance wrapped the towel around him and grabbed another one for his hair.

It didn’t take long to get him dried off and changed into the clean clothes he brought. Keith looked a lot better now, albeit very pale. He was also swaying, eyes dropping closed as his head dipped forward. 

Lance couldn’t help but chuckle. Keith was really cute when he was tired. “Alright, sleepy head,” he teased, hauling Keith up from the edge of the bathtub. “Let’s get you in bed.” 

It was a sign of how bad Keith felt that he didn’t even protest when Lance helped him down the hall and into his own bedroom. 

He pulled back the covers and got him settled on the bed, tugging the blankets up to Keith’s chin. Then he sat down on the edge of the mattress, leaning over to run his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. 

Keith let out a long, heavy sigh, leaning into the touch. His eyes drifted closed and a soft rumbling started in the back of his throat. 

Lance chuckled. “Sleep well, Gatito,” he whispered. 


End file.
